


New place

by Galabba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Gen, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Magic, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Quirks (My Hero Academia), Tired Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Tired Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galabba/pseuds/Galabba
Summary: Harry doesn't remember, but fate knows.In the summer after Sirius died Harry wakes up in an unfamiliar place.in hiatus because I have no mental state in this arc on the manga.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Comments: 12
Kudos: 155





	New place

Harry did not have any idea of what was going on. He could swear that he had fallen asleep in his room at Privet Drive. He was sitting on the pavement, dirty glasses, wearing his muggle clothes and old flip flops, his wand was at his pocket and his scar didn't hurt. All he could think was that Voldemort somehow abducted him in Hogwarts. Oh Merlin, Was Hermione and Ron Alright? Did something happen with the Dursley? Why there was a pain in his chest like his heart was being broken? There was something wrong with him, he was sure of it, there was something that he had to remember... but his head was hurting now, not like the scar, but like his brain was trying to jump out.

Maybe that was for the best, whatever it was that he was not remembering probably was bad, or whatever, it was not like he could know. He looked around, wand in hand just for precaution. There was a big white wall in front of him, on the other side of the road it was some houses and commerce, a lot of trees blooming his vision, he takes a deep breath, and realized that the air was different. He was not in Surrey or England at all, He could not feel the dirty residues of the industries, the humidity was so different and more... clean? more fresh definitely, the sky was blue and did not look like it was going to rain. Then he saw two kids walking in his direction, looking suspiciously at him. One had his hair red and white, and the other just long black on a ponytail. They were NOT Europeans, definitely not with those eyes.

Where the fuck was he? What the hell was going on? 

He got up from the floor to quickly and his vision got black a little, but he ignored. He tried to ignore the two coming at him, but he couldn't, they where focusing at him. Fuck, he didn't know how to apparate yet, had no idea where he was and why. Merlin what a day.

The boy with dual hair stopped close to him and said something. Harry had the confirmation that he was not close to home, he was probably on China or Japan, somewhere oriental for sure. Hermione would probably know. 

The girl was at the boy's side, looking concerned.

She said something very calmly and Harry just stared at them.

"What the hell..." He mutters.

The boy looks very stoic with those... two colors eyes... oh merlin, that was so different. Aunt Petunia had said something about the kids who colored hair, they where all punks and low life... But he was also considered a Punk by her so... 

"Do you not speak Japanese?" The boy asked, in English.

"Oh! I... No, I don't" He said looking around, never losing his grip on the wand.

"Are you ok?" The girl asked, And Harry was very happy that they new his language, the only thing that he knew in Japanese was the word 'Nani' that he saw in a comic book on the school.

"I'm fine!" he said quickly, they did not need to know that he was not. "I'm just... lost, can you tell me where we are?" 

She looked at the boy before talking.

"We are at UA High School, in Musutafu, Japan," She said like was obvious. 

"Japan... oh, Merlin... fuck," he mutters, looking around.

"Are you sure you are ok? We are Heros in training, we can help you." She tells him.

Heros? what the fuck... like... in the comics? 

"I... Heroes?" Harry looked at them, "I'm sorry, I..." he didn't know what to say, his head was hurting and he was dizzy.

"What is your name?" She asks.

"Harry,"

"I'm Yaoyorozu, this is Todoroki, can you tell me your age?"

"I'm..." How old was he? Harry was not completely sure, but the last time... "I think I'm 16?" She looked even more concerned, and the boy, Todoroki pick up his phone.

"Do you want to come with us? we can let you in so you can breathe a little, and then we can contact the police, so we can see what happened to you." 

The police? oh, right, they are muggles... 

"Thank you, I just need some time to think and remember..." 

"It's ok, you can sit inside,"

"Oh, thank you," all he needed was to locate something from the Wizard world and then contact the ministry and go back home, it was going to be fine.

Yaoyorozu puts herself on his side and Todoroki on the other, and he kind of feels like a criminal being escorted by Aurors. He can't trust them yet, but at least they didn't look like someone who wanted him dead. They stop at the gate and Harry sees On of the biggest buildings in his life, an enormous 'H' in glass. And then he sees the people. His hand closes painfully at the wand, what the fuck was going on? the last time he saw the news about Japan he was sure there weren't mutants and ... Cat people around, he would know right? 

Harry was so distracted looking at all the weird people that he did not notice two men coming, A skinny blond one and a tired black-haired one. 

The blond said something but Harry had no idea of what was being said. Todoroki answered and they all stared at Harry.

"What?" he said in reflex.

"What is your name, kid?" The tired one asked in English.

"Harry Potter sir," When the name did no effect, Harry was both relieved and sad, maybe if one of them knew him he could go back sooner. 

"Do you know where you are?" Harry was already tired.

"At some school for heroes?" 

"Where are you from?" 

"Surrey, England," All the three people were looking at him, so he takes a deep breath, "I just want to go home, I have no idea how I did ended up here, so if you can help me...?" Harry did not know how to ask for help. He did not trust they help anyway, so he was just going to play along and figured out. This man was a hero right? so he should help..., right? 

The man grunted something in Japanese, the girl and the boy said something like "Good luck" and got away, walking the stairs and disappearing. He looked at the two men nervously, trying to keep calm. Adults were always difficult to be near.

"We are going to the principal office, then you will talk and we can try to help you, if we find out that this is some kind of prank you will be punished, is that clear?" Harry suppressed a shudder, but couldn't avoid touching the scar on his hand, it was in the last term and he still could feel the bloody quill using his blood. Harry nods at him, but he keeps staring.

"Yes, sir" he answers. The Blond man looks sheepishly but doesn't say anything. They walk into a big Hall and The black-haired man guides them in corridors with classrooms and a lot of weird people. All these years in Hogwarts give it to Harry a good sense of navigation, so he quickly realizes that the man was trying to confuse him entering corridors in different directions. But Harry had no idea where he was at all, so it would not make any difference. 

One thing that Harry realizes was technology. The place looks so futuristic, with big white walls, screens, robots, even the light looked futuristic. But he was comparing with Hogwarts, the big castle with no energy and only candles for light... he could compare with his muggle school, but this looked so much rich.

There was a girl with blue skin sitting on a bench. Harry tried really hard not to stare, he new the felling and hated, but he couldn't help it, it was so weird! and everyone seems just fine with it like it was the most normal thing ever. Harry shakes his head, trying to push the fear of being in a totally different place with humans who could have colored skin and eyes and be normal. 

They stopped on a white door and the blond man just enters the office.

In the principal chair, there was a dog. Or a weird cat. Or something, using clothes. Maybe was the principal's pet? 

"Oh, hello there, Mr. Potter."

Harry took a deep breath, he could handle this, it was probably just a weird dream. The principal was Not a talking dog. It was just a hallucination. 

"Please take a seat," The... principal said. "I'm Principal Nedzu, and I heard that we have some problems," 

Yeap, the Principal was the ... thing. Oh, Merlin and Circe Tits. 

"Hm... Yes sir."

"So, let's start from the beginning, tell us all you can remember."

Harry did not like that. 

"Hum... with all respect sir, but I don't think I can tell you much, I don't know who any of you are."

"Of course, Mr. Potter, of course," he pointed one of his paws at the blond man, "That is Yagi Toshinori, Our Retired Hero, Simbol of peace, All Might, And that grumpy besides him Is Aizawa Shota, our Eraserhead, both of them are teachers here." 

Harry looked at them, Heroes, that was such a weird concept. They are teachers AND heroes, like if Snape was Potions teacher and Auror. Weird. But ok, maybe they could help, not like any teacher besides Lupin had ever made something to help him, but yeah, who knows. He only had to keep calm and don't tell anything specific. 

"Hum, okay... well, I just woke up outside. Like, right now. I'm pretty sure that I was at the Dursleys in Surrey last night... I never came to Japan, or wanted to, not that is a bad place or anything like that, I just never thought about it? So I can't have brought it myself here, right?"

"Ah, It is very strange indeed. It can't be a reaction from your quirk? or some villain attack?" The principal asked.

"My what?"

The office was silent before, but now Harry was afraid that he could hear the blood in his veins. 

"Your quirk Mr.Potter, or are you quirkless?" Eraserhead asked with a raised eyebrow.

Shit. What was Quirk?

"Sorry, but I don't know what you mean." 

And then everything went to hell. Eraserhead's eyes turned red, and all Harry could see was Voldemort attacking him.

_Red eyes._

_Green light._

_Red light._

_Screams._

_His mother Crying._

_Hermione Shouting._

_Mr. Weasley laying on the floor._

_Cedric dead._

_Bellatrix laughing._

_Sirius Dying._

Sirius! Oh, his heart was hurting.

Someone was shouting, and it took a lot of time for Harry to realize that it was him. Oh fuck.

Aizawa was on the floor, his black hair was down again and his eyes black. Harry noticed that his wand was on his hand and all of the others paralyzed. His magic was paralyzing them. Oh Merlin, now they won't want to help. Shit, well done Harry.

He takes a step back, trying to recompose himself and let his magic back on his control. 

"I'm sorry," he said not looking at any of them, "I didn't expect your eyes to turn red, Mr.Aizawa. I'm really sorry, I don't know what are quirks, or why there are people with blue skin in here or talking animals... I just want to go home," He said, being close to the door. " _even if it's just to die"_ he mutters, not expecting anyone to listen. 

He feels the magic gathering back at him and hears The two teachers saying something in Japanese. Now he just had to spect the ministry notification of underage magical use. It was going to be okay.

"Mr.Potter... what was that?" The principal asked. 

Who he was fooling? he was in an unknown place, with unknown humans and beings, his magic, the only thing that he could rely on since ever was acting weird... and there were two unknown persons who were heroes with powers. His godfather was dead, his family did not want him. And he was alone. Again.

Harry wanted to cry.

No ministry letter had arrived yet.

His head was a mess, too many thoughts at the same time to him actually think, his scrawny arms were hurting Merlin knows why, his heart was painfully being stabbed at every pulse, his wand was vibrating in an unknown pattern and the fear that he was feeling was overwhelming. It had finally got down in his head that everything was wrong.

His knees buckled, he was on the floor. The most caring and comforting darkness wrapped on him, and his conscience was gone. 


End file.
